The fiberglass boat has been in existence for many years. It was first introduced to replace wood boat hulls. The benefits of a fiberglass boat versus a wood boat are substantial. A fiberglass boat is less expensive to produce, and maintenance costs and care of the boat are much less expensive than that of a wood boat.
The wood boat is, as some state, a classic, showing the beauty of wood grain with a deeply varnished look. This look is not available with a fiberglass boat. A fiberglass boat has only a solid colored gel coat exterior finish. A wood boat shows a beautiful polished wood deck. There is no comparison between the two as to which boat is more beautiful to look at.